koeifandomcom-20200223-history
100man-nin no Sangokushi
100man-nin no Sangokushi (100万人の三國志, Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi; Literally: "One Million People's Romance of the Three Kingdoms") is a social game adaptation of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. The PC browser version of this game adds the Special subtitle. Kazuhiro Fujishige is the producer and Shu Matsumoto is the director for Special. The mobile version won best RPG in GREE's Platform Awards 2010, 2014 and 2015. It reached one million subscribed users in 2011 and was GREE's flagship title in China. At least 1.5 million users are registered with the Japanese mobile servers. For the four anniversary of the mobile version, players can log-in to receive goods and vote for their favorite character using the first title's graphics. The two year anniversary of Special celebrated with a collaboration with Sangokushi Royale. Services for the Mobage version ended on January 29, 2018. Special will continue its operations. Gameplay The game's controls are simple. Players simply tap the touch screen (smartphones) or use the left-mouse button (PCs) to confirm their commands in the game. The game is played in real time, and timers are needed for nearly every action in the game. Players creates their own lord to travel in central China to experience key events of the Three Kingdoms era as dictated by Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Henan is the game's starting point with the Yellow Turban Rebellion acting as its focal event. The overall goal is to unite the land by reliving events of the time period. Throughout the game, the player's avatar will expend the following three stats: Move, Attack, or Defense. Each of these stats have meters which drain when they are used; one point of a drained meter is naturally restored every three minutes of real time. Move is the necessary stat to progress into the game's setting. Attack fuels the player's PvP matches between other players, or Wars. The player can choose to either defend their hammer space territory (using half their Attack) or engage conflict with another (drains entire meter). Defense passively increases the attributes for the previously mentioned stats. Leveling up completely restores all three meters. The player must then increase one point into one stat of their choosing. Each region the player visits has quests and episodes for the player to complete. Quests are meager tasks such as recruiting troops or protecting military supplies. Finishing these deeds is one of the mandatory requirements needed for moving onto another prefecture and/or region. Quests are also needed to unlock episodes, which highlight events found within the novel's narrative. Episodes can be completed at the player's leisure; rewards for clearing these missions includes items, characters, and bonus experience. Both quests and episodes are cleared by repeatedly sending troops until the mission's progress bar reaches 100% completion. Ordering troops drains the avatar's Move meter by whatever toll is indicated within the mission description. When every set of quests and/or episodes for a province are finished, a CPU boss battle concludes the chain of events. The turn-based duel requires one of the player's active generals to face their opponent. Each fighter constantly attacks the other until one remains standing. If the player is victorious, they can proceed to another area. They cannot travel onwards until the boss is defeated. Befriended players can be chosen to cheer for the player; their support increases a percentage of the participating character's attributes for the duel (i.e.: speed, health, etc.). As of August 6, 2013, players over level 100 can designate a lower leveled friend as their oath sibling. Expert players can send one general of each type (warrior, strategist, or commander) to their sibling to support their conquests, and moderate players can return the favor by using powerful cheers for their sibling. The effects increase based on the repetitions of these actions between the two players –or their built affinity levels. Oath siblings can be dissolved by either player at any time with no penalties. Their obligated bonds are instantly removed once the lower leveled sibling reaches level 101. Similar duels between players can be randomly triggered during quests. During these engagements, the player can use a random number generator to change their general's stats. Looser character restrictions and the RNG's results provides a freer experience than mandatory duels. Winning these encounters significantly increases the percentage within the quest's progress bar; there are no negative consequences for the player if they are defeated. The game is free to play, but players with digital currency —either GREE Coins, Mobage Coins, or GC Coins— can purchase items from the shop. Items can instantly restore the avatar's stat meters or provide a supportive effect for duels. They may also pay for a lottery for a rare character. Players who wish to play for free can earn similar benefits by completing time-consuming objectives found within the game. Objectives include 100% mission completion, consecutively winning Wars, and specific character recruitments. Generals The game's visuals heavily borrows from the series's eleventh title. Select characters, however, can have portraits from the seventh~twelfth titles based on their rarity. Rare characters have stars within their portraits. Figures from different eras of Chinese history are also included within the roster. Earned generals, even those which are discarded, are categorized and recorded in the game's character log. Every character is categorized into one of the following character types: Warrior, Strategist, or Commander. The type affinity the game provides relies on the player's avatar main trait. A Courageous Lord, for instance, is likely to accumulate Warrior characters. If the player is solely concerned with traveling, generals are needed only for duels. A character's level can be strengthened by fusing them with other characters. Special character combinations —which are shown at the bottom of the fusion planning screen— can further increase the merging effects. Each character has varying level capacities to determine their optimum stats, which limits the number of fusions they can acquire. Since mandatory duels often call for specific types, the player is advised to raise characters of every type. During PvP battles, characters exhibit different behaviors. For duels between players, six traits determines each character's usefulness to the player: *Constitution - increases likelihood of critical hits. *HP - health for the encounter. Altered by RNG. *Attack - indicates strength per strike. Altered by RNG. *Speed - affects evasion and counter rate. Counters negates an opponent's attack. Altered by RNG. *Defense - determines constitution against opponent. Altered by RNG. *Special Ability - uses character's technique. These abilities can be learned by using scrolls earned in special events. Rare characters tend to have innate abilities. As of November 23, 2013, these abilities can be leveled if a character and the appropriate scroll are merged together in the strengthening process. Wars calls for both players to fight with armies consisting of the three character types. Each player can assign characters of the same types into various formations. The Cost for each character restricts players from only playing rares, encouraging experimentation with their earned fighters. Like the strengthening process, formations with specific individuals can boost their attack. When the planning is done, the types on both sides simultaneously clash with one another. The army which claims the most victories between the three formations is the winner. Castle To celebrate the first year anniversary of the PC browser version, players can now raise their own castle town like the main series. Reserve generals can be used to upgrade the player's castle town and/or build new facilities to upgrade the army's capabilities in battle. Players can expend their avatar's Defense gauge and gold for each building command and must wait for their actions to take effect with real-time timers. New facilities can either be bought with digital currency or earned through timed events. Castles additionally grant a gold bonus each day the player logs-in. Like the main series, the gold rewarded is reliant on the number of marketplaces built within the player's town area. Differences between ports *The my GAMECITY version first utilized the same transitions as the mobile version made by GREE. It is now like the Yahoo!Japan version with a redesign by DeNA that uses a new GUI and Flash throughout the game. The map, battle and mission screens are wider and visually revised. *Sima Hui guides players for the game's tutorial session in the mobile and my GAMECITY versions. In the Yahoo!Japan version, he is replaced by Sun Shangxiang in her wedding dress. She also doubles as a limited edition character for players to add to their collection. *Generals within the map screen no longer have text bubbles for players to read in the Yahoo!Japan version. *Animations are prevalent in the Yahoo!Japan than any other version. *The RNG for duels is replaced with manual sliders in the Yahoo!Japan version. The two sliders represent attack and speed or defense and health. Either stat can be raised at the player's discretion at the cost of lowering the other affected stat (i.e.: raising health lowers a character's defense). *Characters vary between the GREE, my GAMECITY, and Yahoo!Japan versions due to campaigns and other collaborations between the three ports. *Factions in the Yahoo!Japan version are now visibly labeled when viewing character stats with the same sorting system and color schemes as the Dynasty Warriors series. Jin figures are distinguished by historical family relations to the Sima clan/years of service for the dynasty. Related Media Dynasty Warriors 7 versions of select characters appear within the social game. These versions of the characters can currently be earned in later episodes within the GREE versions of the game. The social game was a part of a four-way collaboration campaign with the DVD release of the Three Kingdoms TV series (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). Players of the social game could participate in an event to obtain a special item themed to the TV series. Sangokushi 12 unlocks passwords for the social game as the player finishes scenarios and other quests in the game. These passwords grants items and character for the social game. Players of the social game could also participate in an event to celebrate Sangokushi 12's PC version. The passwords earned in the social game can be used for the PC game. A similar campaign is also in place for the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/sangokushi/12pkwin/social/ Power Up Kit expansion]. Sangokushi 13 buyers can redeem an exclusive Sangokushi 13 Zhuge Liang and other supplementary scrolls in the social game from any port. Jun Dohko and Hiromu Arakawa's Sangokushi Spirits includes a serial code for the social game. It unlocks a version of Lu Bu illustrated by Arakawa. An Arakawa illustrated Xiahou Dun could also be earned by players during the comic books' debut. Purchase the first issue of Kodansha's bi-weekly Sangokushi for collaboration items. The Yahoo! Mobage versions of the game has crossover campaigns with Koei's other browser games on the site sans the Neoromance titles. Playing the four games in sync can reward players with rare items and characters. These are the rewards available for players in this game: :Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou - chance to obtain Yue Jin and various items :Nobunyaga no Yabou - chance to obtain Ma Su and various items :100man-nin no Winning Post Special - chance to obtain Huang Gai and various items :Hyakuman-nin no Hokuto Musou - chance to obtain Guan Yu and various items :AKB48 no Yabou - chance to obtain Wang Yuanji and two summoning tickets :100man-nin no Winning Post - chance to obtain Ma Chao and various items Newcomers who start playing the Yahoo!Mobage version in mid-December 2013 can obtain a Three star Diaochan and a Christmas box. Players of the my GAMECITY version can obtain exclusive cross title bonuses with the following games on the same server: *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - Daqiao, three tickets, and one level cap seal *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online'' - Sun Shangxiang (married portrait), three tickets, and one level cap seal *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' - Huang Zhong, three tickets, and one level cap seal *''AKB48 no Yabou'' - Diaochan and various items *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' - Zhuge Liang and various items *''100man-nin no Hyper! World Soccer'' - Imyagawa Yoshimoto and one raffle ticket *''Daikoukai Jidai V'' - Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and various items 100man-nin no Sangokushi had a collaboration campaign with Dragon Genesis. Registered players can fulfill quests to obtain serial codes for items and character goods in either game. The event lasted until May 21, 2014. The GREE version is hosting a collaboration event with the GREE and dgame servers of Emperors Saga. It expires June 29, 2015. This is one of the titles that will be on stage during the Tokyo Game Show 2015 net game presentation. The game is holding a collaboration campaign with The Knights of Avalon. Players can participate in time-limited quests to acquire exclusive items and characters. Gallery 100manninsangokushi-sugo.jpg|Sangokushi for Sugotoko main visual 2015Aprilfools-sangokuidolfuesuta.jpg|Sangoku Idol Festa ~Ranse no Yuuwaku~ 2016Aprilfools-sangokushimurdermystery.jpg|Sangokushi Rezokusatsu Jiken The Tragedy of R Komei and Chohi 5th Anniversary Cake (1MROTK).jpg|Cake to celebrate the game's 5th anniversary Yahoomobage-2015xmascampaign.png|Yahoo! Japan Mobage 2015 Christmas campaign Yahoomobage-2015endyearcampaign.png|Yahoo! Japan Mobage End of 2015 campaign Hitsuji Mura Decoration 1 (1MROTK).png|Rakuen Seikatsu Hitsuji Mura collaboration sign board Hitsuji Mura Decoration 2 (1MROTK).png|Rakuen Seikatsu Hitsuji Mura collaboration statue External Links *Official GREE site, Sugotoko portal, [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/social-games/products/sangokushisp.htm Special Official site], Official Japanese Twitter *Official Taiwanese Facebook, Official Taiwanese character test *Musical performance for Taiwanese license, Press report and interview *Japanese wiki, [http://sangokuy.wiki.fc2.com/ Japanese Special wiki] Category:Company Category:Games